Longing to Belong
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: Two girls look up to Rias and Akeno who are in the Occult Research Club and want to belong to students at Kouh Academy Asako and Kuriko have crushes on certain guys, later on, discover they had a power since they were born Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Longing to Belong

Ch.1

"Determination"

A 17-year-old 3rd-year girl with purple hair sighed as she looked up at the building where the Occult Research Club met and sighed. Her best friend another 3rd year with pink hair sat by her.

"We are never going to belong to that club, it is so hard to be accepted they are so high class compared to us."

She sat and stared at Kiba who was sitting at the table talking to Issei. Asako Oranie looked at her friend who was staring at Issei.

"Kuriko I told you to just try and start a conversation with him it won't hurt, will it?"

She looked at Asako.

"It is hard, he's a member of the Occult Research Club. Besides he has no interest in me at all and I'm in 4 classes with him too."

Asako sighed and dragged Kuriko over to the table where Issei was talking with Kiba. Kiba looked up.

"Morning Asako-Chan and Kuriko-Chan how are you two doing today."

Asako looked up when she heard him speak and started to blush and couldn't speak. Issei looked at Kuriko.

"Morning Kuriko-Chan how come you never say hi to me? We are in four classes, together aren't we?"

She froze in place as she tried to speak as he looked at her.

"I-I always see you busy so I don't bother you."

He chuckled.

"Oh really, did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?"

He tried to not look at her enormous breasts as she stood in front of him. She looked blushing.

"Y-you really think so?"

Kiba approached Asako and lifted her chin making her blush more as he teased her.

"You are a very pretty girl yourself Asako-Chan."

She looked and froze as he gazed deep into her eyes, and used his fingers to brush her lips causing her to blush more. Issei shook his head.

"Kiba that is just mean, why don't you two hang out with us after school today."

Asako looked at her friend and shook her head. Kuriko smiled as she responded nervously.

"S-sure Issei you want to hang out with us after school today?"

The lunch bell rang and Issei grabbed Kiba.

"Come on Romeo let's get to class see you girls later."

As they walked Asako screamed at Kuriko.

"Have you lost your mind? Those two are part of the Gremory Clan if Rias finds out we are hanging out with them she will kill both of us."

Kuriko looked at her friend.

"Now Asako, she is not that bad. You listen to too many people I swear. We are just hanging out with Issei and Kiba there is no harm in that. You are just nervous because we will be hanging out with Issei and Kiba. This will give you a chance to hang out with the guy you are crushing on."

Asako looked at Kuriko.

"Kiba will never go with an ordinary girl like me and you know this."

~In the meantime~

Kiba and Issei were behind the wall listening when he bopped Kiba.

"You see the impression you give the girls."

Kiba looked.

"You shouldn't be talking, what about you and Rias."

Issei looked at him.

"Will you stop that; I am Rias' servant nothing more than that and she is engaged anyway."

Kiba chuckled.

"Sure whatever you say Dragon King let's get to class."

Issei bopped him again.

"We do not speak of that name. This is very unprofessional now stop!"

Kiba chuckled.

"I am older than you Issei. I just hope you know what you're doing those girls aren't in the Occult Research Club."

Issei looked.

"You never know they might get in someday."

Kiba chuckled.

"Exactly how they are normal teenage girls."

Issei glared.

"Will you stop judging and get to know them before you say something like that I was a normal teenager myself."

Kiba chuckled.

"Yea until you got killed by a fallen angel and Rias saved you so I rest my case."

Issei crossed his arms.

"I hate you sometimes you know that."

Kiba chuckled.

"Oh well, deal with it Issei we are all family now so you're stuck."

Issei grunted.

"Fuck my life!"

Kiba shook his head.

"Now, now stop doddling let's get to class."

Issei followed behind Kiba as they went to class. The bell sounded as school ended for the day. Issei and Kiba met Kuriko and Asako by their lockers.

"Shall we be going ladies for some milkshakes?"

They both smiled trying not to blush as they spoke.

"S-sure sounds good boys."

Both smiled at them as they all walked toward the ice cream shop. Kiba and Issei looked at them.

"What are you two having?"

Both girls responded at the same time.

"Vanilla milkshake please boys we will find a seat."

They both smiled and nodded as they stayed in line while Kuriko and Asako went to find a seat. While they waited, they talked amongst themselves happy to be hanging out with their crushes. The guys walked over by them and handed them their milkshakes smiling.

"Here you go ladies."

They both smiled.

"Why thank you, boys, for hanging out with us."

Kiba smiled at Asako.

"The pleasure was all ours ladies."

Kuriko smiled at Issei trying not to blush as they spoke while they enjoyed their shakes. He smiled at her.

"Wow, your t-ti….I mean your eyes are beautiful Kuriko. Maybe we should do this more often I mean if you are up to it?"

She smiled at him.

"Of course I would love to but what about Rias? Won't she be angry at you?"

He looked at her.

"No why would you think that Kuriko, trust me if you were in any danger hanging out with me I wouldn't be here."

She sighed.

"Because I thought you guys were only allowed to associate with members of the Occult Research Club? "

Kiba looked at Kuriko confused.

"Where did you get an idea like that? We have a lot of umm female friends not associated with the club besides you two. Anyway, Kuriko aren't you acquainted with Rias? I did see you talking to her and Asako was chatting with Akeno earlier?"

Kuriko looked up.

"Yes, I am very well acquainted with Rias and Akeno. So is Asako. Actually, they both came up to us after lunch and asked us how we were doing? I guess they saw us talking to you two at lunch. They must've overheard the conversation too."  
Issei looked and thought to himself.

'Really Rias she even spies on me when I try not to be so perverted I really hate my life now. '

Kiba laughed at Issei's face.

"You're thinking perverted again Issei, better stop before you get scolded by Rias again or better yet Akeno."

Issei sighed as he sipped his strawberry milkshake.

"I am trying to stop doing that Kiba can you stop already?"


	2. Chapter 2

Longing to Belong

Ch. 2

"More Developments"

That weekend Asako and Kuriko spent the weekend at the beach with Issei, Kiba, Rias, Akeno, Asia, and the other girls. While the girls were playing volleyball Issei couldn't help but stare as their breasts bounced as they hit the ball back and forth over the net. In his perverted mind, he pictured his hands squeezing them as they moaned in pleasure. Kiba bopped him and shook his head.

"Thinking perverted again I see, better watch it before you get in trouble by Rias or worse Akeno."

Issei gulped as Rias looked at him and smiled. Then he dove in the ocean to cool down. Kuriko watched as he dove in getting hit in the head with the volleyball. Asako giggled as she helped her friend up.

"Wow Kuriko you really have it bad, but you should know he will never be into you and he's into Rias and nobody else."

Kuriko sighed as she looked up.

"I am aware of that Asako, please stop reminding me, will you?"

Rias looked at Kuriko and smiled at her.

"Kuriko I can see you are really into Issei. Don't be ashamed at all. You are aware that I share my Issei with the others."

Kuriko sighed.

"Yes if they are a part of the Occult Research Club not a normal girl like me. As I said Rias I know my limits, we will just be friends nothing more he is in love with you."

Rias looked at her.

The game ended and Kuriko went on her beach chair and put her sunglasses on, reading her book and sighed. She watched as Kiba and Issei were swimming and splashing each other. Akeno looked at how upset Kuriko was and shook her head. Then she walked by Kuriko startling her.

"Kuriko, just because you are a normal girl doesn't mean you are unworthy to make a play on Issei. We each have heard him saying how pretty and sweet you are. He likes you a lot, and we all know that. Just don't be shy. If you ever get a minute alone with him make a move it won't harm anyone. Just make sure it's just you and him no one else. Stop being shy and show off what you have girl."

Kuriko smiled.

"Thank you Akeno."

Akeno smiled.

"You're welcome Kuriko, I'm gonna go get myself wet its really hot today. Come join whenever you want."

Kuriko saw Asako grab her surfboard and shook her head.

"There she goes showing off again."

Kiba looked as he watched her surf.

"Wow, she really has some real amazing surf skills."

Asako smiled as she returned to the shore and looked at Kuriko.

"Seriously you are going to keep that shirt on all day? Are you aware that it is hot and you don't need to cover yourself? You know you want Issei to notice you so stop acting all shy because you aren't."

Kuriko glared at Asako.

"Maybe so but he's taken by Rias, he will never like me like that. So, stop making me think he will you shouldn't be talking. You have a major crush on Kiba so stop telling me what I already know and worry about yourself thank you."

Asako shook her head.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, just making a point. Try it won't hurt you. The worse that can happen is him just ignoring you."

Kuriko looked.

"That makes me feel a lot better not."

Asako and Kiba laughed at the way Kuriko's face lit up. Rias and Akeno looked as they came out of the water with the other girls.

"We're gonna head back home ladies and gentlemen. See you back at home Issei and Kiba unless you two decide to stay somewhere else tonight."

Asako looked at Kuriko.

"So what do we do now?"

Kiba couldn't help but stare at Asako's beautiful built body and he felt his cheeks getting hot. Issei laughed.

"Whoa Kiba, somebody has the hots for a certain girl with long pink hair in a red bikini."

Kiba bopped Issei.

"Will you stop that Issei I am not a pervert like you, over here undressing them with your perverted mind."

He chuckled.

"So, I am a guy that is how our perverted minds work especially when the two girls we are hanging out with have big boobs that I want to touch so bad!"

Kiba bopped him again.

"That's all you care about Issei I swear. So anyway, ladies where to now?"

They all heard a rumble of thunder and Asako looked.

"I think we need to get to shelter it's about to pour."

Kuriko heard it also.

"Let's go to my house, it looks like it is going to be a really bad storm and my house isn't that far from the school."

Both boys nodded in agreement as they saw a lightning bolt flash. The 4 of them ran to Kuriko's house and got inside just in time as it started to storm. Issei stared out of the window and remembered the night he was killed by his fake girlfriend, and how he was saved by Rias. Then he sighed as he looked at Kuriko while she was in the kitchen cooking food. He approached her from behind and grabbed her ass. She felt it and smiled.

"Issei?"

Kiba saw Issei grabbing Kuriko's ass and shook his head.

'So, young and yet so perverted poor Rias and all the other girls.'

He saw how down Asako was and approached her carefully.

"Hey Asako what is bothering you, are you okay?"

She heard Kiba's voice and turned around toward him blushing.

"K-kiba I-I had no idea you were there, I-I am fine just thinking that's all."

He smiled at her and lifted her chin smiling.

"I've never met a girl like you Asako, you are so different from all those fangirls that follow me all around school and stalk me."

She looked up into his eyes blushing more and grabbed his hand by her cheek.

"I-I am really into you Kiba but know I-…" Before she could finish her sentence, he smiled at her and their lips met as he put his other hand on hers."

Asako blushed red and closed her eyes as she embraced him feeling herself being pushed against the living room wall in a kiss. Issei seen it and just stared.

"Whoa Kiba had no idea you had it in you to kiss a h-h….."

Kiba used his demon magic and threw a book at him to shut him up. Then he embraced Asako tighter also closing his eyes as they continued to kiss. Issei felt the book hit him and rubbed his arm.

"Well excuse me for living using your demon magic to throw a book at me that was just rude. You know that hurt Kiba."

Kuriko giggled a little and he grabbed her ass again.

"You think that is funny Kuriko, now tell me why you have been acting like this all day. What were you talking to Rias and Akeno about?"

She felt his hands on her ass and blushed.

"A-about y-you, and oh that feels so good Issei."

He smiled as he rubbed her ass more.

"Oh really, it does why does it feel so good Kuriko by any chance does it have to do with you liking me but you're afraid to tell me because of Rias?"

Kuriko grabbed his hands by her ass and turned toward him blushing.

"Y-yes it does have a lot to do with m-me liking you but I-I know my limits you are with Rias and only love her I get it and respect it."

He smiled and gazed into her eyes.

"I am not with Rias, Kuriko I am her pawn in the Gremory Clan. She saved my life, but I also want to let you know something too."

Kuriko looked deep into his eyes and blushed as she asked.

"W-what is that I-Issei?"

Issei smiled at her as he pulled her closer to him.

"I have had my eye on you for a long time Kuriko, you're so sexy and so hot and your body is just wow."

His hands moved from her waist and he used his hand as he rubbed her chest. She smiled at him blushing as she untied her string bikini top exposing her breasts to him.

"Then you can touch my body all you want Issei, I just wish that we could be more than….."

Issei smiled as he grabbed her breasts in his hands and felt them, then he took each of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on them.

"Kuriko you taste so good, we can be more than friends if you want to."

Asako broke away from Kiba and went up to the spare room.

"I am going to take a shower Kiba-Kun, then I'll be right down. Unless you want to wait for me in the spare room and let Issei and Kuriko be alone."

Kiba heard Kuriko moaning as he saw her bra fall to the kitchen floor before she closed it and locked it. Then he went up the stairs with Asako.

"Umm, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

He went up the stairs behind Asako and sat on the bed waiting for her to come out of the shower. As Asako was in the shower all she could think of was that passionate kiss they shared in the living room and smiled. Kiba could hear Kuriko moaning and kept staring at the bathroom door starting to have perverted thoughts go through his head.

'Oh no Issei is a bad influence on me, I can't be thinking about that sort of…'

He saw Asako exit the shower in a towel only and gulped as she went into her duffle and pulled out her nightgown. He watched as she removed the towel and just stared feeling an erection coming on.

'No no, I am not thinking about that….not with such a sweet and understanding girl. Kiba take that out of your mind right now you're not Issei. But her body is so perfect and I really want her to be mine.'

His erection went down and he sighed with relief as Asako sat on the bed next to him. Their eyes met and then their lips as he embraced Asako tightly. Her hands moved inside his shirt as the kisses became deeper as she moved his shirt up and over his head. Kiba's hands moved from around Asako and inside her silk nightgown and back out again sliding off the straps exposing her breasts to him. He took each of her nipples sucking on them as she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Kiba, I wanna…oh."

Kiba stopped.

"You wanna what Asako? Will you be my girlfriend? U wanna what Asako?"

Asako gazed deep into his eyes smiling and took off her nightgown only in her panties smiling at him.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend Kiba, and want to have some fun. I also want you to know that I am not one of those girls that just want one thing. I want to because I have fallen in love with you since the first day I laid eyes on you."

Kiba looked and froze.

"U sure you want to Asako, we don't have to right away I am not like Issei and want that only. I care a great deal about you and am in love with you. I also don't know the first thing about that sort of thing...Issei is the expert on that. "

Asako smiled at him.

"It comes natural, let's just go with the flow Kiba. Kuriko and Issei are busy in the kitchen anyway. Didn't see that coming at all."

Kiba laughed.

"I did, saw it coming as soon as we left the beach. But there is more that I only know that Kuriko will find out later."

Asako looked at him.

"Can't you tell me? I am your girl now Kiba-Kun?"

Kiba shook his head.

"No sorry Asako babe I really can't."

He smiled as he pulled her down to him kissing her deeply and moving his hands along her soft skin and smiled.

"Your skin is so soft, and silky I love the touch of it against my chest."

She smiled as the kisses became deeper and full of passion. As they made out deeply Asako felt an erection and smiled."

I think your body is telling you something Kiba-Kun. I feel it too and I think you need to listen to your body because my body is telling me the same thing. She unfastened his jeans and slid them off to the floor. Then she slid off his boxers and smiled as she moved her head down and he closed his eyes.

"Ohh Asako…what are you….oh that feels so good don't stop."

She continued and then she came up and kissed him more deeply. He pushed her down to the bed and she opened her legs and screams of pleasure echoed throughout the house. Issei looked up at the ceiling and smiled at Kuriko.

"Well, then who would've known. Kiba is no longer innocent thanks to Asako anyway. So Kuriko, what shall we do to pass the time? Kuriko?"


	3. Chapter 3

Longing to Belong

Ch.3

"Acting on Instinct"

The weekend went by slowly and Asako approached Kuriko.

"So, did he notice you? I mean we heard you moaning Kuriko what happened after umm Kiba and I went up to the spare room?"

She looked.

"Nothing he just groped me, but before he could make a move I went up to my room and fell asleep. I told you he will never fall for me he loves Rias. Besides I am a normal human girl."

Asako looked at her friend confused.

"You did what? Why would you do that? He likes you Kuriko. Why are you having a hard time believing that? Answer me, for someone who is determined you sure don't act it!"

Rias overheard the conversation between Kuriko and Asako, and then she approached her.

"Kuriko after school today I want you to come see me."

Kuriko gulped as the President looked at her.

"Yes Rias, I'll come see you after school today. Am I in trouble?"

She smiled at her.

"You will find out after school now get to class Kuriko."

Kuriko gulped as she made her way to the class she had with Issei and took her seat next to him and sighed. Class went by very slow and all Kuriko could do was think why Rias wanted to see her after school today. Then she regretted disappearing on Issei after Asako and Kiba disappeared up to the spare room.

'He probably hates me right now, and I am probably in trouble because I hurt Issei. I hate my life right now.'

The bell rang and Issei watched as Kuriko walked to lunch, he grabbed her ass after he caught up to her. His two perverted friends just looked with their mouths dropped.

"How the hell does he do that? We get smacked when we make a move like that and Issei is adored! Come on Kuriko let us touch your ass it's so perfect!"

Kuriko turned around toward them and glared her eyes turned blue like ice and they both froze in place and ran off scared. Issei saw it and scratched his head then he asked.

"Hmm, I wonder what got into those two?"

Kuriko's eyes turned back to normal when Issei grabbed her waist and asked.

"What got into you this weekend? You told me you were talking to Rias and Akeno about me and then you just disappeared on me. I slept on the couch wondering what happened."

She froze as he gazed deep into her eyes as he grabbed her ass again.

"I got nervous, worried about would've happened. Issei you are a devil and me I am just a normal teenage girl. The other girls adore you, and I just don't think I can compete with them for your heart."

Issei looked deep into her eyes.

"Kuriko that night when I told you I like you, I was not lying. You are a great girl and don't have to compete with the others in my harem. You have a perfect body and the personality to go with it and are exactly what I am looking for."

Kiba called to them.

"Come join us for lunch. What happened that night in the umm kitchen?"

Issei looked at him as he ate his lunch.

"Nothing, she went up to her room and went to sleep unlike you Mr. Knight I heard you two at it. See I told you all men are perverted including you."  
Kiba chuckled.

"Yea but I am only perverted with one girl and that is my girl Asako. As for you, anything in a skirt all you think of is touching their bodies so don't go there."

Issei just glared.

"Well excuse me for living. That's just me and I can't change it."

Kiba looked up from his food.

"Yes, you can you just don't want to."

The school day ends and Kuriko makes her way to the Occult Research Club where Rias waits for her.

"President Rias you wanted to see me? Am I in t-t-t rouble?" She says nervously.

Rias looked at her.

"What makes you think you are? Is it because I called you in here alone?"

Akeno stood and looked.

"Well, not exactly alone Kuriko. The President and I noticed something earlier when those two perverted boys were talking to you when Issei was by you."

Kuriko looked confused.

"N-n oticed what exactly?"

Rias walked next to her and used her demon power to show her what happened.

"See your eyes turned ice blue and you scared those perverts away. I think you are a devil but I am not that sure. We have to find out if you are or is it just me seeing things?"

Kuriko gulped.

"Find out, exactly how?"

Akeno looked at Rias.

"You'll soon find out Kuriko, till then come let's all head to Issei's. Yes, to Issei's come on Kuriko the others are waiting."

She looked and smiled still confused.

"Umm okay."

As they exited the Occult Research Club it was very dark. She looked and followed Akeno and Rias as they made their way to Issei's. Kuriko was in shock she could finally meet the others though she was still not a member of the Occult Research Club yet. As they walked an evil laugh was heard. Rias looked around and glared at them.

A Fallen angel jumped down laughing evilly by Kuriko.

"Well, well lookie here Rias and Akeno alone once again with a pathetic human girl. What is she going to be another demon in your pathetic house Rias Gremory?"

Rias covered her.

"That is none of you concern! Now be gone or I'll vanquish you like I vanquished Raynare!"

She laughed and threw a light sword at Rias. Kuriko saw it and pushed Rias and Akeno out of the way. Her eyes turned Ice Blue and a blue circle appeared as Kuriko put her hands forward. A shower of ice shards was thrown at her and she was slammed into a statue bleeding.

The Fallen angel stood up holding where she was injured.

"I will return! Mark my words and you won't be so lucky next time!"

Kuriko passed out and Akeno caught her.

"I guess a new devil has been added to the Gremory Clan Rias?"

Rias looked.

"That depends on her if I am not mistaken she is a stray devil with no family. I will ask her when she regains her strength. I am thinking that is the first time she used her power so she is not that strong yet. Come let us get her to Issei's so she can rest and regain her strength. We are not to say a word until we know her answer."

They teleported to Issei's and Akeno took her upstairs to one of the empty rooms to rest. Then she closed the door and came down the stairs. Issei looked worried.

"Where is Kuriko, I thought she was coming with you two after school?"

Akeno looked.

"Issei calm down, Rias will explain just sit down and relax. Don't worry yourself too much."

Rias grabbed Issei and rested his head in between her breasts.

"At lunch, I noticed something when your two perverted friends were trying to make a play for her. Her eyes turned Ice Blue and they ran off very scared. The after school today, when we were attacked my suspicions, were realized. Akeno and myself were attacked, and Kuriko pushed us out the way and used her power to injure the fallen angel. I am going to ask her to be a part of my household when she regains her strength. Until then not a word to anyone understood my dear Issei?"

He smiled as he rested on her breasts.

Yes, President, I will not say a word to any of the girls. "

Asako overheard and was angry as she made her way up the stairs to the room to check on Kuriko who was resting in the bed. Kiba knew she was upset and went up the stairs after her grabbing her waist.

"She will be fine Asako, all she needs is rest. Come now let's go so she can rest. Asako please stop worrying about her she is very strong."

Issei and Koneko made their way up the stairs to check on Kuriko. Rias was right behind them when they realized that Kuriko was sitting up in bed. Rias approached her.

"Kuriko what you did today was very brave. Your power could be a great addition to my house since you are a stray devil. I know you always wanted to be part of the Occult Research Club so here is your chance. I will let you rest and you can tell me your decision in the morning goodnight Kuriko. See you in a bit Issei." She winked at him.

Issei smiled as he responded to Rias.

"Yes, President see you shortly."

Kuriko just sighed and turned the other way. Koneko whacked him.

"You are horrible! Are you going to help me talk to her or run after the others?"

Issei held his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt Koneko. No, I am not going to run after the others. I told you I will come up here with you to talk to Kuriko and that is what I am going to do."

Koneko looked at him.

"Well you're not doing much talking, are we? Oh, you are hopeless I swear. Just go I'll talk to Kuriko you're pathetic I swear."

Issei looked.

"Hey, Kuriko listen, if you become a member of the Gremory Household you will be safe. We will not allow any harm to come to you especially me. I am the dragon king after all."

Koneko looked.

"Yea a perverted jerk of a Dragon King! But he is right we will protect you we always have each other's back especially in a battle. Rias especially takes very good care of every member of her household, take me for an example I am a Nekomata that was supposed to be disposed of and she took me in. I am the opposite of my older sister Kuroka thanks to the love Rias showed me. I feel safe being a member of her house as her rook. She will show you the same compassion that she shows all of us. She saved this perverted jerk and of course you know the whole story of Asia, right?"

Kuriko looked over.

"Yes, Asia told me and I cried when she did. I can't believe her sacred gear was stolen by a fallen angel like the one I fought tonight when I jumped in front of Rias and Akeno. I had no idea about my power it just came out. I thought all these years I was just a normal human girl but it turns out I am a stray devil that nobody wanted till now. I will tell Rias my decision in the morning. Thank you Koneko and Issei. Now please let me rest and I will see you both in the morning."

Koneko exited the room and Issei pretended he followed behind her but he waited until Koneko entered her room and waited when he heard her door close. Then he sat on the bed and tapped Kuriko gently. She turned around slowly still feeling weak and saw him smiling at her.

"Issei I thought you were going to your room the others are waiting."

He smiled at her as he brushed back her purple hair.

"Right now, they are in their rooms. I will wake up to them in the morning. Now to finish what I was trying to say to you that night you disappeared on me. Are you gonna listen this time or disappear again on me?"

She smiled as his eyes met hers and she felt her cheeks turning red.

"I-I am s-s till to weak to move right now Issei."

He smiled as he spoke to her.

"Yes, I know you are, but I want you to know that out of all my girls in my harem you are very different and that makes me very attracted to you Kuriko. Now get some rest I will see you in the morning. We will talk more when you regain your strength."

He exited the room and closed the door quietly, then he made his way to his room. He kept his bedroom door open for the girls to join him as he sleeps. Then he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Longing to Belong

Ch. 4

"New Encounters"

The next morning Kuriko woke up and headed downstairs to see no one else at the table. She went back upstairs and saw Issei's bedroom door opened and sees all the girls naked asleep on him.

'Who am I kidding, I may be a stray devil but will never be with Issei. All the girls including Rias already have him. What should I do? I want to be a member of The Occult Research Club but can't seem to let go of my crush on Issei.'

Issei tried to get up out of bed without disturbing the others, and he entered Kuriko's room. He saw her reading a book and noticed she seemed sad. He approached the bed.

"Kuriko, how did you sleep last night?"

She looked away.

"I slept fine, and still haven't made my decision. Even if I do, one thing will not change."

He brushed his hand on her face.

"Exactly what would that be Kuriko-Chan?"

Kuriko blushed as she felt his hand on her face.

"That I have a crush on you but know I can never be with you. You have your harem. Besides everyone knows that you are with Rias."

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kuriko, I am not with anyone. I am just her servant and her pawn. I was completely honest when I told you that last night. Why do you keep on pondering over it?"

She just stared at him.

"Because the other girls are all over you, and I just can't be like them Issei. I am very shy you know that don't you. Asako is the one that told me to go and talk to you. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be this close. Besides I don't want Rias to think I am trying to steal you from her, so how can you tell me you aren't with her?"

Issei looked at her breasts and smiled as he groped them and kissed her neck. She moaned low.

"Oh Issei, that feels so good. Please don't stop, your lips feel so good along my skin."

He smiled and continued to move his lips down to her breasts as he slid her shirt up and continued to grope her breasts. She continued to moan.

"Oh Issei, I wanted to be like this with you for so long."

He kissed her deeply and moved his hands up her thighs.

"Now is your chance to be. Don't be shy Kuriko, just let yourself go and trust me that's all I am asking."

Kuriko heard Rias' voice.

"Maybe another time Issei, right now I have to give Rias my answer. I will see you later then."

He laid on her bed as he watched her exit the room and go talk to Rias. Koneko giggled.

"Wow, you are such a pervert. You got up without disturbing us and got turned down by Kuriko. This is so funny I can just keep teasing you about it. Poor Issei."

Issei looked at her.

"She didn't turn me down, she feels threatened because of the rest of you. She just won't believe that she means so much to me I told her last night, but she thinks I just said it to make her let her guard down. I am heading to school alone need to clear my mind."

He entered his room and he put on his school uniform, and then he left for school. He walked to school with his head down.

'How do I prove to Kuriko, I am not the pervert that everyone is making me.'

The day ends and Asako was walking with Akeno. Akeno smiled at her.

"So, you won the heart of our Knight Kiba I see, and along with it his virginity. None of us have a chance to even get close"

Asako looked blushing a little bit.

"I guess I was one of the lucky ones, then. Akeno I sense something and its not good."

The skies turn black and an evil laugh is heard, and in front of Akeno lands a fallen angel.

"Oh wow, isn't this a sight the 2nd in command without her master and with a pathetic human also. "

Akeno looked up.

"You, will end up like Raynare. Do not test me, you know that you will not win against me in a battle so don't even try. "

Akeno threw her power at the fallen angel and it was dodged. Akeno looked up.

"How is that possible? No one has ever dodged my powers? Asako watch out or she will kill you."

Asako saw the fallen angel coming at Akeno with a sword and put her hand up a red circle formed, and she used her power to make the sword turn into fire and her other hand to plunge it into her making her burst into flames. Then she fainted and Akeno caught her and teleported back to Issei's. Kiba ran in the room and stood by Asako's side.

"Akeno what happened to her? She's breathing very low."

Akeno looked.

"Relax Kiba, she is fine. She is a stray devil just like Kuriko. She just needs some rest. She will be fine as soon as she wakes up. She saved my life and killed a Fallen Angel. Why don't you sleep next to her, so she will see you in the morning and don't worry too much?"

Kiba entered his room and got ready for bed and laid next to Asako holding her close. He drifted off to sleep.

~In the meantime~

Kuriko walked home and had her head down in deep thought.

'Why do I keep turning Issei down. I want to be with him but am so afraid to let my guard down. This is hopeless, what else can happen to me.'

Kuriko walked in and her mother called to her.

"Kuriko welcome home. I want you to meet your new father and stepsister. Zain this is your sister Kuriko. I expect you two to get along with each other. To make sure that happens you will be sharing the room as of tonight. I put twin beds in your room. Now Kuriko help your new sister move into your room and don't argue with me young lady."

Kuriko sighed.

"Fine, I'll help her move in. Zain our room is this way. Don't ask me stupid questions and don't but into my business understood. I am not a friendly person."

Zain glared at her.

"Can't believe my new stepsister is a stuck up bitch, just what I needed. Whatever I am going to bed."

Kuriko looked.

"Good, go to sleep so I can do my homework without hearing your mouth."

After Zain drifted off to sleep Kuriko heard a noise outside and got dressed and went outside.

"Issei, what are you doing here? Its 12a and my new stepsister might wake up."

He looked at her.

"New stepsister? I thought your parents were dead. That's what you told me."

Kuriko looked and sighed.

"I thought they both were, but when day I came home, and my mother was actually alive. So most likely my father was the devil which makes me half devil and half human. Why are you here so late?"

He looked at her.

"We have a battle Kuriko, and Rias wants her entire house there. You won't have to do much unless you get attacked. You just must be there for backup in case we need it. Come on I'll teleport you there with me. Kuriko please you are a member of the Gremory household you need to be there. I know you are strong you saved Rias and Akeno don't start doubting yourself now."


	5. Chapter 5

Longing to Belong

Ch. 5

"Her First Battle"

Kuriko teleported to the clubhouse with Issei and saw the girls in their bathrobes. She looked around confused.

"What kind of battle is it with bathrobes on?"

Rias looked at her.

"You need to shower first then we will all teleport to where the battle will be Kuriko dear."

She entered the shower and took one, and then she also exited the shower and looked at Rias. Issei also went in the shower after the girls went to get ready. Akeno smiled at her.

"Kuriko you didn't think we would fight in our underwear, did you?"

Kuriko just looked and stayed silent as she got dressed. Then she joined the others as the transportation circle appeared on the floor and everyone closed their eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around the surroundings and was a bit nervous.

"Issei, are you sure I belong here? I just became a devil two days ago, and my powers just came out of nowhere. I don't know if I can use them again."

Rias approached her.

"You are a pawn, trust me if I didn't see potential in you I wouldn't have asked you to join my house. You will be fine I am teaming you up with Issei and Koneko. This is the game plan everyone. Our job is to take down a stray demon. Kuriko be extremely careful this devil can shapeshift into someone you truly desire and then she will kill you. All of you be on guard."

The teams split up and Kuriko was on guard as she walked next to Koneko. Suddenly they were attacked and Kuriko flipped back and ended up behind her attacker she closed her eyes and put her hands out and two blue circles appeared as her purple wings came out and she aimed her ice at the attacker piercing them with icicles. Koneko was impressed.

"Keep fighting like that and you will be ranked up. Where is that pervert Issei."

Kuriko looked around and watched as Koneko punched her attacker so hard that she was slammed through a wall. Koneko called out.

"Kuriko watch out behind you."

Before Kuriko could look she had a slash on her arm and was holding it as she bled. Koneko grabbed her.

"Where the hell did he go, and who just slashed you?"

Koneko looked up and saw that the one that slashed Kuriko was the devil they were trying to take down.

"Oh shit, where the hell is Issei. His perverted power would come in handy right now!"

She also got slashed and fell next to Kuriko. Issei was in a trance as the devil turned into Kuriko and rubbed her breasts.

"Come on Issei-Kun touch them, I want to be part of your Harem. Come and make my wish come true."

Koneko screamed out.

"Issei you idiotic pervert wake the hell up, that's not Kuriko it's the damn devil! She's going to kill you, you perverted jerk!"

Kuriko gained her strength and used her ice power and froze the devil, then Koneko punched him in the side of his head!

"You Baka! Look at the person you thought was Kuriko, IDIOT!"

Akeno appeared out of nowhere and rubbed her hands together in her Miko outfit and electrocuted the devil with her thunder. Then she jumped down shaking her head.

"Well done Kuriko and Koneko. You are aware that Rias saw what happened and you will be punished Issei."

Koneko looked at Kuriko's face.

"Trust me he will enjoy his punishment, let's get you home so you can heal, or we can take you to Asia and she can heal you?"

Kuriko sighed.

"I'll let it heal on its own. Take me home please Koneko."

Koneko teleported her back to her house and looked.

"See you at school tomorrow Kuriko, sorry about what you saw today. Try to get some rest our exams are coming up and then it will be summer break where we spend our Summer at Rias' place in the Underworld and train. Bye Kuriko you did a great job tonight. See you tomorrow."

Kuriko snuck back in the house and entered the bathroom to get ready for bed and bandaged her arm. Then she went in her bed and drifted off to sleep being disgusted at what she saw at the battle tonight.

'Why must I be in love with a pervert? All he cares about is women and his damn harem. That I refuse to be a part of. I am just glad to finally be a part of the Occult Research Club. I need to get to sleep.'

Zain happened to wake up in the middle of the night and saw Kuriko's arm bandaged.

'What happened to Kuriko, her arm is bandaged? Was she in bed when I fell asleep?'

The next morning Kuriko got ready for school and headed downstairs, bot their parents were at the table when she ate her breakfast. Zain came downstairs and looked at her arm.

"What happened to your arm? Also around 1115p I woke up and you weren't in your bed. Are you listening to a word I am saying?"

Kuriko glared at her.

"I was under my covers, and the cut on my arm is from the laundry basket in the bathroom. I told you stop asking stupid questions, let's get going we will be late for school."

Zain exited the house with Kuriko and continued to glare at her.

"I will prove to them you weren't home last night mark my words, and I will also tell them about your boyfriend too."

Kuriko stopped and glared back.

"I don't have a boyfriend, he is just my friend. Butt out of my business, you're so annoying. Let's get going."

They arrived at school and Kuriko avoided Issei, because of the battle last night. She walked with Koneko, and the others not even paying attention to the voice of Issei calling her. Instead she walked right past him and didn't care."

The school day went on and Kuriko still ignored Issei, at lunch they were just talking about school, and the upcoming summer vacation. Zain looked at her.

"So exactly, how are you going to explain to mom and dad about why you will not be around this summer? I overheard you talking about going away without permission and just letting you know mom and dad will not allow it and when they find out you left I get to laugh when you're grounded this summer."

Zain overheard some kids talking about her and got angry and went to approach them. Kuriko also heard them talking and saw Zain fighting again. Then she saw one of them smack Zain and approached that person and glared as her eyes glowed ice blue. The girl froze in place.

"I-I'm sorry Kuriko I had no idea she was your stepsister."

Zain saw her eyes turn ice blue and just stared.

'I knew she wasn't human, damn I should've got it on tape. I would have my proof to get Kuriko in trouble for being mean and rude to me.'

Lunch ended, and Rias saw Zain and approached her.

"You are supposed to get yourself to class missy it is the week before exams. I told you to get to class, didn't I?"

Zain looked up.

"You are always following me around d school, and its getting creepy. Just leave me alone President."

Rias approached her and used her power.

"Your stepsister is human just like you. You saw nothing in the cafeteria just an older sister protecting her younger sister. She does have a really bad temper especially when people she cares for are messed with."


End file.
